


The New Perfect

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: When Tim Said Yes [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>Dick didn't understand. </p><p>He didn't want to go to the gala. </p><p>It would be like turning around to his family, (No. Not your anymore. Never yours again.), and telling them he was with a new family now. </p><p>Somewhere else away from them. It would scream betrayal. </p><p>He didn't need to go. </p><p>But he did for Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Perfect

\---

Dick didn't understand. 

He didn't want to go to the gala. 

It would be like turning around to his family, (No. Not yours anymore. Never yours again.), and telling them he was with a new family now. 

Somewhere else away from them. It would scream betrayal. 

He didn't need to go. 

But he did for Dick. 

He was his big bro- big broth- big brother. And he didn't want to disappoint him. 

He didn't want to be left again. 

(No not again. 

I couldn't take it again. 

It's already happened twice. 

Please no.)

So he went to the gala.

\--- 

He hated the fake smiles. 

(Just like his parents.)

The adults looking down on him because of his age despite them clearly seeing how intelligent he is. 

(Just like the doctors and nurses.)

(But not Harley.

No newer Harley she wouldn't-

But she's gone now.)

If he really wanted he could kill them. 

He knew how to make it long and drawn out, to make it hurt. Or to be quick and painless. 

He could kill them and no one would ever think anything of it. He could cover up what he's done better than some of the most skilled assassin.

(So much smarter than them.)

He has been trained by the best after all. 

But no. 

He will stand here with a fake smile, and be the perfect. 

(No he's still not perfect. 

That's why his parents didn't want him.)

He will be a fake smile, that's just so convincing Bruce doesn't see how fake it is. How much it hurts Tim. 

He will dress up in his perfectly pressed suit. 

He will be what they expect him to be. 

He doesn't want to be alone again. 

So he will change himself completely and totally, to keep them. 

\--- 

He won't show them what he can do. What they taught him. 

He will hide it. Even in training he wants so badly to hit back like he was trained to. 

(Aunt Shiva would be so disappointed and proud all at once.

He can control his automatic reflexes, he can suppress his trained instinct. 

He can take a beating down by the Bat.)

\---

(He knows that Dick and Jason's training wasn't like this.

It wasn't so cold, calculated or brutal to this point.)

(But it will be for him.)

(Batman wants to prove he will fall, he will fail.)

(That he's not good enough.)

\---

(He knows he's not. 

But he can hope.)

\---

(Bruce wants to break him.)

\---

(But what if he's already broken?)

(What if someone has already succeeded where Bruce is failing?)

\---

"Come on little win- brother. It's time to go home."

\---

(They want him to be someone else.)

(Just like his parents.)

(But he can't be.)

\---

"Hey Ja- Tim!" 

\---


End file.
